


Maybe He Can

by humandisastersquad



Series: A Captain Cannot Cheat Death [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandisastersquad/pseuds/humandisastersquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra bedside scene from STID</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He Can

"Spock?" said Jim Kirk, breaking the silence between them which, surprisingly, had not been awkward nor uncomfortable.

"Yes, Jim?"

He smiled, it would take some time to get used to Spock calling him that but something told him he'd never tire of it.

"Remember when you said ' _A Captain cannot cheat death_ '?" Jim laughed. "I guess you were wrong," he said, gesturing to the monitor next to him, showing signs of good health.

"I would call this an exception," countered Spock, raising his eyebrow in mirth.

"Well you know me; I am exceptional," said Jim, smirking.

"Very exceptional indeed."


End file.
